Is It Safe Now?
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Ummmm BV fic. Why would I tell you? It'd ruin it! :P
1. Chapter 1

Bulma could never really know when she could say something safely. One day, Vegeta would walk in the door and look upset, but be completely fine; but the next he'd walk in looking upset and at the slightest breath you took he had you pinned by your throat against a wall.

Today, Bulma figured she'd try her luck. As Vegeta walked in the door, frown resting on his face like a permanent scar. "Hey monkey boy?"

"Don't call me that!" He screamed, fist balling up toward his face.

"Aw… is the Prince having a bad day?" Bulma said, putting on a fake pout. He growled at her and she giggled. "Vegeta, could you get me a soda?"

"No! I will not be so violated as to be converted into your slave, woman!"

"All I was asking for was a soda, Vegeta…"

"And I'm saying no! I refuse to abide by your orders."

Bulma smiled. "Then get out."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Find someone else who will let you stay with them." She looked up at him and flashed him a very satisfied smirk, almost identical to his when he got cocky.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "You damn woman…" He mumbled while walking toward the fridge. "Here's your damn soda." He said, getting ready to throw it at her.

"Na-ah-ah!" She said loudly. "Bring it over here." His eyes narrowed and he stomped over to her. _Here it is, here's my chance. Be brave, Bulma, be brave! _ She thought to herself. When he arrived over to her and put her soda on the table she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her. She forced her lips to his and was amused when he stiffened, obviously taken aback. But was broken when he pulled away from her and looked disgustingly at her.

"What are you thinking, woman! Who do you think you are?!


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma's mouth hung agape as he spoke the words. "Vegeta… I…" She stood up and walked toward him.

"Woman, I don't care what you have to say! Never lay a hand on me again! You are nowhere close to being worthy to even converse with me or let your eyes see mine! You should feel flattered to ever have said a word to me without me murdering you!"

Bulma felt tears in her eyes, but found a question nagging at her. "Why didn't you?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"What?"

"Why didn't you kill me, Vegeta? Tell me."

"Well… I… unlike most humans, you actually had some use to me. You were the only being who would let me live with you, you had the best cook out of everyone, and you had a gravity chamber." Vegeta let out a quiet sigh of relief. _That was close._

"Oh, really? Well, in case you didn't know, Goku was more than likely to take you in, Chi-Chi cooks better than my mother or myself do, and don't' deny that because you think the same way… and you could've just gone off to another planet anytime to train with Goku…" Bulma sat back down on the couch, smirking. _I've got control again…_

Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "You think I chose you out of my own interest in you?!"

"Now, now, I never said that, Vegeta. But that _is_ what it's sounding like…"

"How dare you call me a fraud!"

"I never said you were a fraud."

He stared into her eyes, and she quietly gasped. Never had she seen such fury. But behind the façade of his anger, she could see hidden grief, humiliation, and maybe even a hint of hunger in them. He didn't look mad at all, his face was peaceful, but his eyes were the key to understanding him. Her hand reached out and touched his fist. "Vegeta…"

He jerked back and clenched his fists tighter, but remained silent, keeping the calm appearance on his face. He sat on the couch across from the one she had been sitting on. She sat down next to him and touched his fist again. "Vegeta… tell me something…"

"What?" He said solemnly, moving away, his back resting on the arm of the couch.

Her hand moved up his arm and around his shoulder, to his neck and behind his head, her fingers running through his hair. "Do you take interest in me?"

His eyes seemed to soften a bit and he closed them. He loosened his fist and took her hand, taking a deep breath. "What if I were to say I did?"

Bulma smiled and gripped his hand tighter. He was nervous, which made Bulma feel a bit better about him, knowing that he truly _did_ have emotions. She giggled a bit and he opened his eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?" He looked hurt as he said this.

"Oh, no, Vegeta. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how nervous you are."

"I am not ner-" He was cut off when Bulma placed her lips on his again. He stiffened up, but this time, slowly gave into her action. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to sit on his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and broke the kiss. He stared into her eyes, as she stared into his and he smiled.

"Vegeta…"

"Bulma?" His smile grew as her eyes widened in amazement.

"Did you just use my name?" She said quietly.

He nodded. "What's so amazing? I always use the name of my girlfriend when addressing them."

Her eyes grew even wider (if possible) at the mention of the word. "Vegeta, do you mean it!?"

He laughed a little at her reaction. "Yes, Bulma…" He kissed her nose. "I mean it."


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma lay in her bedroom, back against her headboard, reading a book. Vegeta was in her bathroom taking a shower after his last 2 hours of training. Bulma was pleased that he had just wanted to liberate some anxiety from their chat, and not gone through with his typical 8 hour, severe workout sessions.

He walked out of the bathroom, mist exploding from the doorway behind him. He wore a pair of black, silk pajama pants and no top, which Bulma smiled at. His hair was what caused Bulma to start giggling.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta asked, looking at her oddly.

"Your hair is my problem." She giggled.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" He asked, crawling over her and kissing her nose.

"Nothing's wrong with it… I'm just not used to it being down…" She laughed and ran her hands through his wet locks. "It's really kinda cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah… and sure, I love your gravity defying look, but this one is much less… intimidating." She kissed him softly and smiled at him. "I like it."

He smiled back. "I don't, but… my only reason is because it's such a pain to put back up…" He laid next to her and closed his eyes. "I'm tired as hell…"

She scooted down and laid on her side, facing him. "Vegeta…" She said quietly, resting her hand on his chest.

"Yes, Bulma?" He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek afterwards.

"I love you too, Bulma."

She smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yes Bulma… I mean it."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bulma opened her eyes and smiled. Vegeta's arms were firmly around her body, her on top of him, face buried into his chest. She rested on her elbows and smiled down at her resting Prince. She thought to herself…

_How exactly can somebody like me end up with a big shot like you? What makes me so extraordinary? Why did you desire me? _ She traced a finger along his face, from his brow, to his cheek, to his jaw. _You're so gorgeous. Sure, I'm good-looking too, but my looks don't hold a candle to yours, Vegeta. Everything from your physique to your bottomless onyx eyes is amazing. And the best part is, I know now that no one else can have you. You're all any woman I know has ever wanted, something I never thought I could have and I've finally found the perfect someone for me. _She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. _You're smart, handsome, well mannered, and you know what you stand for. And by God, when you stand for something, you don't back down, do you? _She giggled a bit. _Faultless. That's what you are. Faultless._ "Vegeta…"

He grunted in reply.

"Vegeta… wake up sleepy-head." She giggled and kissed his neck.

"Why? Why do I need to wake up?"

"Because I want to make you breakfast." She giggled.

He started to laugh too. "That's the most bizarre thing I've ever heard someone say… and I've lived with Frieza, Nappa, and Radditz. Wow."

He opened his eyes and kissed her softly as first, cupping her face in his hands, then rolled her onto her back, straddled her hips and slipped his tongue deep into her mouth. One of his hands moved down to the bottom of her nightgown and lifted it over her head. She giggled and he nipped at her bottom lip. "Vegeta…"

"What?"

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I am." His hand found its way to her breast and he teased her nipple, taking it between his fingers and pinching it. She gasped and moaned slightly, scratching her nails down his back. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down to her, kissing him fully. _I wonder if he's a virgin…_

Bulma decided to take control for a little while. She forced all her strength into pushing him off of her and his eyes widened. Bulma smirked and pushed him onto his back. "Down boy…" Vegeta swallowed hard as Bulma straddled his hips and unfastened her bra, revealing her round, full breasts to him. She felt a growing hardness beneath her and smiled. "Excited?"

He looked uneasy, but nodded. "Bulma…" He reached out for her, but his hand was placed down at his side.

"Na-ah-ah, Vegeta. I'm in control now." She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't sure about this idea, but he spoke no real protest to it. She smirked at him and began teasing her own nipples, pinching them and rubbing them hard between her fingertips. She moaned and arched her neck back.

She felt Vegeta getting warmer and harder, heard him growling below her and she stopped. She got off of him and walked around to where his head was at the end of her bed. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her next move. She smiled and slowly slid off her underwear, as she did so she watched his eyes get bigger, and the bulge in his pants was following close behind.

"Bulma…"

"You like what you see, my Saiyan no Ouji?" He nodded. She kneeled in front of him and slid his silk pants off of him, as she did so his breathing became ragged. "Getting restless?" He nodded, but said nothing. She smirked and grabbed his throbbing member tight in her palm. He gasped and threw his head back as she moved it slowly along his length.

_Even his cock is amazing…_ She thought. _I've never heard of one this big. It has to be at least a foot long…_ She bent down and took him fully into her mouth and down her throat. She moved her head up and down quickly, dragging her teeth along him from time to time. He was trembling and his breathing was deep and ragged, but he still wouldn't cum. Bulma was very unhappy.

Suddenly, Vegeta pulled her off and threw her back to the head of the bed. "My turn." He said roughly. He kneeled between her legs, bent and spread them to either side of him. He slowly inserted two fingers into her and slid them deep, spreading her walls far apart. _There's no way she'll be able to take me now… I'll have to stretch her out a bit._ He inserted another two fingers and Bulma moaned and sighed.

"Vegeta… oooohhhh…. Vegeta…." She moaned louder and rougher with each of his thrusts into her. "Please, Vegeta…."

"Please, what, Bulma?"

"Fuck me! Please!"

He smirked and removed his fingers, then rubbed the very tip of his cock on her pussy. She bit her lip and moaned louder. "Is this what you want, Bulma?"

"Vegeta… please…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely fucking sure, now fuck me!"

"Now, now… I don't take orders." Vegeta, himself, was getting very anxious.

"Please, Vegeta… please fuck me…"

All at once Vegeta thrust himself deep into her, making her scream his name over and over, tears running down her face, cum flowing over both bodies. It was her, it was him, and it was them. Arms around each other, thrusting and moaning, screaming and crying, they became one. Forever. "I love you."

"I love you too, Vegeta."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, Vegeta. I mean it."


	5. Chapter 5

They breathed deeply and Bulma laid on top of him, kissing his lips softly, a single tear fell and landed on his face. "Bulma…"

"Yes?"

"Did I… did I harm you?"

"You want the truth?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, you did… but it's supposed to hurt. Don't worry, Vegeta, you were great." She snuggled in close and kissed his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Queen." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Next time I should use my tongue, huh?" He smirked.

"Don't talk to me about it now." She whined.

"Are you still going to make me breakfast?"

She started laughing. "If I can walk that far, then yes, I suppose you deserve breakfast." She sat on the edge of the bed and stood up, but sat immediately back down. "Nope."

"You're serious?"

"Sorta. Just give me a minute." She stood again and took a few steps. "I'll be fine."

They walked down to the kitchen together and Vegeta sat at the table. He smiled while he watched his woman cook. _Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe there is someone for me. Well, Kakkorat did say that whoever took your purity was someone exceptional, so… maybe Bulma is that someone. I think she is… just possibly. _And then a thought hit him. _Oh dear Kami… what if she becomes expectant with my child? Well, of course I wouldn't mind that, but… what if she isn't my someone and she gets pregnant with my baby?_

Bulma set down a few huge helpings of eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, hash browns, and sausage in front of him. But he immediately stood up and placed his hand on her stomach. His eyes widened and he backed away. "Oh my God…"

"Vegeta… what is it?" He sat down again and stared blankly ahead of him, gripping his hair and looking down to the floor. "Vegeta…" Bulma said, kneeling in front of him. She looked up into his eyes and saw tears. "Vegeta… you okay?"

He looked up and hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I know you do, baby, I love you too. What's wrong?"

"Bulma… if I were to tell you that you were pregnant, what would you say?"

Her eyes widened, but she laughed. "Vegeta, there's no way you could know this soon."

"Yeah there is. You don't know much about Saiyans, do you? When a woman becomes pregnant, a Saiyan can sense it immediately. Everything changes. Your blood, your mind, your organs, your scent, and your energy… everything becomes new. You're pregnant."

Bulma sat down and sighed. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Bulma, I'm sorry… I know we just got together, I didn't mean to move this quickly, but…"

She sat on his lap and placed a finger over his lips. "It's okay, Vegeta. I'm not upset at all. Hunny, I've wanted kids for so long… it's been a sort of dream of mine to grow up and have a family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She kissed him softly.

"Tell me more about your dreams."

"Well, I want to grow up and have a family with an _amazing_ man, named Vegeta. And I want to have his children, no matter how many that may be, and I want to grow old with him and have one of our kids run the company for me. And I want him to be happy."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, of course, I've always wanted to have a big wedding. And there's a lot of other little details in the story, but… we'll get into those some other time." She kissed his forehead. "And your dreams, my Saiyan no Ouji? What have you dreamed of for so long?"

He sighed. "My dreams… well… one is to have many children to carry on the Saiyan legacy. And another is to become mated, or married… to a woman who loves me. And another is to become the ultimate warrior."

"If you could have one job, what would it be?"

"Supreme Ruler Of The Universe."

She laughed. "Besides that."

"Besides that? Hmm… a preschool teacher."

"What!?"

"Yeah, think about it. Young children are very impressionable, right?"

"…yes…"

"Well, if people are to tell them what's right and what's wrong… they usually remember that, don't they?"

"Yes…"

"Well, if I were to teach them right, I could form a superior war-force and thus, I could become the Supreme Ruler Of The Universe."

Bulma laughed. "You're goofy. By the way, is there anything else I should know about being pregnant with a Saiyan?"

"Yes. You'll only be pregnant for four months and it'll hurt. A lot. When he comes out."

"Well, that was helpful."

"I'm sorry, but you asked. And besides, it doesn't matter because I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, Bulma, I mean it."


	6. Chapter 6

Three 1/2 Months Later

"Vegeta! Vegeta please! Help!" Bulma screamed.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said, scared. He had been training with Goku outside when he had heard her frantic cry for help. They both flew quickly into the house and into the kitchen, where the call had come from. Vegeta immediately kneeled down by Bulma, who had fallen to the floor. "What is it, Bulma? What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her upright.

"My water broke!"

"Shit!" Vegeta screamed. "Kakkorat, what do I do now?!"

"Call the hospital!"

"How!?"

"Pick up the phone and dial 9-1-1!" Goku screamed, handing him the phone.

"You do it! I'll fly her there while you call, tell them we're on our way." Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew out of the house.

"Vegeta, I'm scared… oooohhhh…" She groaned in pain and clutched him tighter. "What if the baby comes out while we're in the air?!"

"It won't, Bulma, I promise. But even if it did, I'd save it, don't you worry, okay?"

"I love you, Vegeta…"

"I love you too, Bulma, just calm down, okay? You're scaring me…"

"It hurts…" She buried her face in his chest and began to bawl her eyes out. Vegeta forced himself to go as fast as possible, holding back tears. _What the hell am I supposed to do? What if the child isn't okay? Moreover, what if __she__ isn't okay? Dear Kami, please, just let this all be fine. Let my child live, let my woman be okay, please…_

They arrived at the hospital and Vegeta carried Bulma into the front lobby. They wheeled out a bed for her and Vegeta laid her softly on it. A doctor stepped in front of Vegeta as they wheeled her into her room. "Hey, move it! I have to be in there!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you in."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Well, why the hell not?!" He screamed into the doctor's face.

"The Briefs' family has specially requested that no one besides the father of their children be permitted into the room while a child is being born."

"I _am_ the father!" Vegeta screamed, shoving the doctor out of his way, and various other people along the way, until he finally made it into the room. Bulma was screaming and crying and Vegeta suddenly had a flashback.

_"Vegeta, get your father! Please!" His mother was screaming to him, lying on the bed where his younger sister was to be born. _

_"Father is on a mission, mother…"_

His mother looked helpless. Screaming, tears running down her face. Why was this birth causing so much pain for her? Vegeta had never heard of a birth being painful. His mother screamed in agony as the doctors pulled out his sister, and Vegeta realized why there had been so much anguish. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his sister's neck eight times. His sister was a stillborn, dead on arrival. And when he looked to his mother to tell her it was over, he saw her eyes hazed over and empty, her skin pale. He felt her wrist for a pulse, but nothing was there. "Mother…"

Vegeta shook himself back into reality and ran to his woman. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand. "Vegeta, it hurts…"

"I know, Bulma. But you'll be okay. I promise you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

"I know you won't."

"Just get this thing out of you…" He dabbed a rag a doctor had given him on her forehead and kissed her cheek. "Please."

Bulma pushed and pushed for a good twelve hours and then they heard the most amazing sound in the world. A baby's cry echoed through the room and Bulma laid her head back and sighed deeply. "It's over."

"Congratulations, you two, it's a boy!" The nurse said cheerfully, handing the baby to Bulma, who rested him on her chest.

"Hello, my beautiful baby…" Bulma whispered. "You gave me a lot of pain, you know that? But I love you anyway." Suddenly, the baby gave a quick yelp and Bulma felt something at the base of his tailbone. Out of nowhere, a little purple tail popped out of him. Bulma and Vegeta's eyes widened, but they both smiled.

Vegeta rested his elbows on the side of the bed and gazed at his new family. _I think I love them._

"Vegeta… you want to hold him?" Bulma asked.

"What? Oh… no…"

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. He's your child. Hold him."

"I don't want to… to hurt him…"

"You won't. Here, sit down next to me." She said, scooting over a bit. Vegeta sat down, so they were both totally on the bed. Bulma gently handed Trunks over to him and Vegeta stiffened up. "Relax, Vegeta… you won't hurt him… I promise." She ran her hand over his arm, as if to soothe it.

"Hey little guy… what are we going to name him?"

Bulma pondered this question for a little while. "How about Andrew?"

"That's my middle name. What about Jr.?"

"No, Vegeta. No juniors. Ummm… what about Goku?"

"No, I am not naming my child after my rival, thank you. How about Trunks?"

"Trunks?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's a Saiyan name."

"Hmm… yeah… I like it. I don't know why, but for some reason I really do like it."

"Good. Trunks it is, then." Vegeta smiled as Trunks took his finger and started teething on it. "That can't taste the best." He laughed.

Bulma smiled. "Vegeta…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to be together forever?"

"Of course I do, sweetie. Forever and ever and ever and ever together. And we'll have a bunch of kids and do this all over again."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, Bulma. I mean it."


	7. Chapter 7

A Few Months Later

The Briefs family sat around a Christmas tree, surrounded by family and friends. The Son family, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillen were all smiling and laughing with the Briefs, all except Vegeta, who sat in an armchair, scowling as usual.

Bulma walked up to him and sat on his lap in her Santa's Little Helper outfit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

What was wrong? Well, that was obvious to him. Why couldn't she understand? "Bulma… if you want to know, we'll have to go somewhere more… private."

She looked at him strangely but nodded. "Alright." They walked down the hall into their bedroom and locked the door. "What is it?"

Vegeta flopped down on his back on their bed and sighed. "I'm not used to this."

"Christmas?"

"No…"

"Crowds?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Family." Vegeta spoke simply. "I'm not used to having that feeling of family. Of knowing that there are people who care about you…"

"You don't like that feeling?"

"Well, I do… but it feels strange."

"I know…" She laid next to him and kissed his forehead, running her hand through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas."

"Yeah…" They exited their room and walked back into the livingroom with everyone else, Bulma sitting on Vegeta's lap. Everyone opened many presents, and when everyone was finished, Goku exclaimed.

"Are there anymore presents left?"

"No." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Yes, there is one more." Vegeta said quietly. Everyone looked at him as he took Bulma's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Bulma… for quite some time now we've lived together, we've had our fights, our arguments, our disagreements, but through it all I believe that we did love each other from the beginning. And… not so long ago when I realized this, how we've loved each other from the start… I've realized…" He took a small velvet box from his pocket, got down on one knee and opened it, revealing a small gold ring with a large diamond in the center with two smaller pink diamonds on either side. "I don't want there to be an end."

"Vegeta… oh my God…" Bulma said, hand over her mouth, tears running down her face.

"Bulma… will you marry me?"

"Oh… Vegeta… of course!" She fell into his arms and put the ring on her finger. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Bulma."

Chi-Chi was the loudest one there as everyone cheered and 'awwww'-ed. After the event had calmed down, everyone went their separate ways, some to food, some to dance, and some to chat. Vegeta walked out onto the balcony and leaned over the rail, looking out toward the stars. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, only to find Goku. "Hey Vegeta!"

"What do you want, Kakkorat?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you really want to marry her?"

"Of course I do."

"But not too long ago you were against the idea… you know what? Nevermind, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're making her really happy. Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I want to make her happy, Kakkorat. I love her."

"I know. But it still means a lot to me. Hey, you want a drink?"

Vegeta smiled. "Sure."

"Vegeta…"

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't like me?"

He laughed. "Because you're living my dream."

"Oh… well… people can have the same dreams ya know."

"I know."

"I could help you live yours… if you want…"

"No, Kakkorat… I think I'm just going to move on to another dream."

"Good for you, Vegeta."

Trunks walked up and grabbed Vegeta's leg. "Dada?"

He looked down. "Yeah?"

Trunks sat down and reached his arms up. "Dada."

Vegeta sighed, leaned down and picked him up. "What?"

Trunks cuddled into Vegeta's chest. "Dada."

"Is that all you can say, brat?" Vegeta laughed. "What do you think about me and your mother getting married? I'm sure it'll help you when you get older… but… what if something _does_ go wrong? What if she wants a divorce? I don't think I could take it. Saiyans mate for life, you know… so I wouldn't be able to be with anyone else, not like I'd want to. Yeah, I think your mother is the one for me. I couldn't leave her if I wanted to. Nah, nothing will happen between us, huh?"

Trunks smiled and made a coo noise. Vegeta laughed. "You really mean that, Vegeta?" He heard Bulma's voice.

He smiled and turned to her, still holding Trunks, he wrapped his arms around both of them. "Yes, Bulma, I mean it."


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma smiled from her front porch as her and Chi-Chi sipped on glasses of sun tea. These were the days that she loved the weather where she lived. The day after Christmas and she was outside tanning in her bathing suit, drinking sun tea. This was what heaven was like, she thought. She giggled a bit as she watched Vegeta teach Trunks to walk.

He held his arm out a few inches in front of Trunks and kept inching along the ground as Trunks walked with the help of his father's limb. "I can let go?" Trunks would say.

"Whenever you want to." Vegeta said reassuringly. Trunks let go of his arm, but Vegeta kept it out, just in case of a fall. Trunks walked a few steps and got excited, walked faster and fell right on his butt. His eyes grew wide and he sat there for a moment, got back up and started walking again. "Good job. Practice that, okay? I think your mother needs to cool off a little bit." Vegeta said, smirking toward his fiancé.

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma squealed as he picked her up and carried her toward the pool. "Not fair! You don't like swimming! Why are you throwing _me_ in there?"

"Because I can." He stopped and tossed her in. She screamed and splashed straight into the deep end. When she came up she swam over to the edge.

"Vegeta…" She pouted.

"Oh, what?"

"Come down here…"

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you." She smiled. He smiled back and leaned down. "I can't reach you there."

He got down on his knees and bent down even closer. She wrapped her hands around the back of his shoulders and kissed him softly. She left her eyes open and signaled Goku to come over. Immediately he caught on and picked Vegeta up around his waist. "Your turn!"

"No! Kakkorat, no! Damn you! If you throw me in there I swear I'll--" Without taking any consideration into what Vegeta would've said next, Goku threw him in. When Vegeta came up he flung his hair back behind his head and glared at Goku. "Kill you!" Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist and kissed him softly.

"No you won't." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and rested on his back, floating along with her.

"Daddy!" They heard from the side of the pool. They both looked over and saw Trunks walked straight toward the pool. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Shit!" Vegeta yelled, getting away from Bulma and swimming toward the edge just as Trunks fell in. He hurriedly scooped his arm down and grabbed Trunks by the arm. He pulled him up above water again and Trunks started crying. "Damn brat… why did you do that? We've told you before to not go near the pool unless one of us is with you!"

"I'm… I'm s-sorry daddy…"

"Bloody hell, child, you could give me a heart attack, you know that? Go back over there."

"B-but I w-wanted to play in the p-pool…"

"I don't care! You lost your privilege with that last stunt you just pulled!" He screamed in the child's face.

Bulma swam up next to Vegeta. "Hey, calm down, hun… he's only a baby. You want to swim with us, Trunks?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Woman, don't let him get in here!"

"Well why not, Vegeta?"

"Because he'll never learn if you do."

"Vegeta, we need to talk for a second. Goku, could you watch Trunks?" Goku nodded as Vegeta and Bulma exited the pool and walked inside.

"What is it, woman?"

"It's you, Vegeta."

"What about me?"

"You know what, Vegeta… the way you treat Trunks."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked him in the eyes, he was actually confused. He didn't know. "Do you think the way you treat him is right?"

"Well… yeah."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bulma screamed in his face, with that she stormed out the front door.


End file.
